This invention relates to a method and means of forming signs and more particularly to a sign in which the graphics viewed are protected from ultraviolet light and the weather.
Heretofore, signs have been made in which the graphics have been applied to the face of the sign and as such is exposed to the weather and ultraviolet light. It has also been known to make signs with externally or internally applied silk screen paint process. Such silk screen processes have been covered by a background covering. Known prior art related to the invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,804; 3,494,056; 3,751,319; 3,797,147; 3,959,906; 4,197,151; 4,479,319; and 4,604,153. Of the patents listed U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,056 to Elzer is believed to be the closest to the present invention. In Elzer, the graphics are silk screened directly onto a substrate by reverse printing. Then a background is painted over the silk screen graphics. A backing paper is then adhered to the graphics and background.